The Challenge
by xYaar
Summary: Collecting one-shots in here for the Jigsaw Challenge. Have fun reading them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I will collect every single one-shots I make for the Jigsaw Challenge in here****. Since those ones won't be beta read , there could be grammar mistakes in it. I've looked them over, but I could have always missed a few.**

**Prompts**

**Word:** Boutique  
**Word:** Attic  
**Character:** Arthur Weasley  
**Song:** Girls Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Girls Wanna Have Fun!**

_When the working day is done,__  
__Oh,boys,__  
__They wanna have fu-un,__  
__Oh,boys,__  
__Just wanna have fun..._

Summer just had started for the Young fifteen years old Arthur Weasley. His parents owned a small boutique in Diagon Alley and after a full working day, helping his parents, Arthur always ended up at the attic, above the boutique.

Today was one of those days.

It had been warm long day, even for England. He had just let out the last customer and removed with an arm some sweat from his forehead. His two brothers already had left earlier today, not wanting to spend another second in the boutique with these temperature.

"I'll head upstairs," Arthur announced while putting the sign to close. He didn't even wait till his parents had replied back to him, but he just fled up the stairs, opening the door to the attic.

The attic was filled with muggle stuff. From bikes to televisions and more. A smile appeared on Arthur his face, that was almost as bright as his red hair.

This was his fun! No one could ever take that from him. Here he could do whatever he wanted and not thinking about the war that got worse and worse every single day.

_Some girls take a beautiful boy,__  
__And hide him away from the rest of the world.__  
__I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.__  
__Oh,boys,__  
__They wanna have fu-un.__  
__Oh,boys,__  
__Just wanna have__  
__That's all they really want...__  
__Some fun..._

As soon as he heard that his parents were gone he began to wait for one person to arrive. The one he had met at Hogwarts, the one person he wanted to spend his free time with. Molly. The love of his life.

Arthur didn't know how long it would take for Molly to arrive here and while he was waiting, he worked on a telephone. An object where muggles could call another person with. They could hold long conversations and not wait for an owl to arrive. It fascinated him. Finally a little bell made sound, a sign that she had arrived.

"Arthur?" her beautiful voice asked, curious, yet, hard enough for him to hear it all up where he was.

Normally he was waiting for her downstairs, only today had been different. Arthur just really wanted to work on the phone and couldn't wait to get upstairs. He eventually let the object for what it was and made his way downstairs.

"I was working in the attic. Want to come?" He asked her. Molly nodded enthusiastically and they both made their way upstairs, only to have some fun tonight…


	2. The Witch and the Wand

**Had to re-write it three times before I was satisfied about this one-shot. Still it stayed very short. My apology for that. Hopefully the next challenge will be longer!**

**Number 21:**

Ludo Bagman was looking frustrated at the witch in front of him. The woman had pointed her wand at him, while he did the same to her. The tension was high. Really high.

Not only that, Ludo knew he would lose. He had never been much of a fighter and now he was standing in front of the woman with one of the powerful wands at all time. She just had changed a muggle in to a hammer, how, he still didn't know that.

"Your last minutes are counting Ludo," Ludo shook his head, trying to get every single thought he had out of his head. He had to concentrate on this now. Why did he has to be the one to walk around a place where this witch was just enchanting a muggle? With, THE wand. How could it happen that he had all the bad luck?

"I wouldn't think so madam. You see, you just changed muggle in to a hammer. That is illegal and the ministry could arrive here at any moment." Now he was trying to be brave, but he didn't know if that was success full. This woman could be as powerful as the Dark Lord was.

"As soon as they come, you and the muggle will be dead. No one will ever know," she laughed in a high pitch voice, yet at that moment they heard the plops of people apparating. Ludo finally let out his breath of relieve, not realizing that he had been holding it the whole time during the encounter.

"Good bye Ludo Bagman," with that she waved her wand at him, screamed: "Avada Kedavra" and disapparated away from the scene. Not caring about the dead body of Ludo Bagman or the muggle who she had changed in to a hammer.


	3. Suspicious Mind

**For the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge ****:**

**Number 1:**

_Why can't you see__  
__What you're doing to me__  
__When you don't believe a word I say?_

"_Suspicious Mind – Elvis Presley"_

The sun was shining bright and high and it was a beautiful Saturday. Spring had just come around and the squid of the black lake was enjoying it, just as many students who were sitting around the lake.

One of them was Bellatrix Black, a young teenager, in her fifth year. A couple of couples sat close by her, although, there still was a huge gasp between them and Bellatrix. No one trusted her and for that, they were always careful around Bellatrix.

But Bellatrix was Jealous, jealous of the couples around her. No one knew that she loved a muggle born wizard. It was a boy in her own year, a boy from Gryffindor. Never could they come together or even announce a relationship towards the outside of the world.

Once they tried to have a secret relationship, but soon they found out it was harder than they thought it would be. Bellatrix had told him a lot that she loved him, when they were together, but he never really had believed it. And now, here she was, sitting against a tree, watching the squid enjoying the sun and feeling jealous of the couples who could be together. While she couldn't be with the one perso she loves.

That was the moment were she decided that as soon she had finished school, she would join him, the dark lord. Obey him. Follow his rules. The jealousy was hitting her hard and she knew that if she couldn't have him, no one would have him.

Did he know that he was doing this to her? No, he didn't. But Bellatrix did.


End file.
